


In Control

by AJGREEN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, bratty sub, female dom, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJGREEN/pseuds/AJGREEN
Summary: Hermione doesn't mind playing the role of sub in the bedroom for her boyfriend Draco, but what she really loves is to take control. And tonight she does.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked over her handiwork with a self-satisfied smile. Her lover was sitting, naked as the day he was born, on a sturdy wooden chair, a blind fold hiding his gorgeous grey eyes. His arms were manacled to the posts of their bed which loomed behind him and his ankles were secured to the legs of the chair, however the rope that held him had enough give to allow him to shift as needed.  
“Absolutely delicious,” she purred. She saw a small shudder run through him at her words.  
“Come and taste then,” Draco said a smirk pulling at his lips.  
“Feeling feisty today I see. Well my sweet, you are lucky that I am in the mood for a little snarkyness or else I think I might just leave you here all night with a vibrator up your ass so that you come until it hurts; until you beg me to make it stop.”  
Draco let out a little whine at her words and Hermione licked her lips imagining the taste of him on her tongue as his sweet words begging her to release him trickled into her ears.  
“But I am in a forgiving mood tonight, and you do look just so perfect sitting there for me all helpless. And I see my sweet darling is already starting to get hard. What to do, what to do?” she mused. Her gaze was fastened to his semi-erect penis which seemed to be getting harder by the minute.  
“What you should do is come and taste me already” Draco growled.  
Hermione laughed, “and impatient too I see. Very well darling,” she said, the words falling from her lips all rich and velvety as she began to stalk towards him. And that truly was the only word for it. Her black stilettos rang out on the polished hardwood floor with each step as she moved towards him with all the lithe grace of a jungle cat, a predatory look in her eyes.  
That was one thing she disliked about the blindfold, she mused as she approached him. He could not see the way she looked at him with such hunger, the way she moved her body just for him. On the other hand though it really upped the anticipation and made him unable to guess what she would do next, which she also loved.  
She dropped to her knees as she reached him and starting from his knee ran her tongue up the inside of his thigh stopping just short of his now almost entirely erect cock. He groaned in frustration, but she just smiled against his leg and repeated the same process with the other leg. She then stood and circled behind him. From this position she began to run her hands over every inch of his torso while she licked, sucked, and bit at his neck. After a particularly vicious bite her lover let out a sharp, pained gasp, and she pulled back to watch a tiny bead of blood well up from the tender skin of his neck and dribble down the pale column of his throat to rest in the hollow of his collar bone. “Whoops,” she giggled and leaned over to clean the wound, laving it with her tongue until the thin stream slowed and stopped. “Color?” she asked, lips pressed against his ear.  
“Green,” he replied with a shudder. “But you had better get a move on, you are driving me insane woman!”  
“Gooood,” she purred, dragging her nails lightly over his chest making sure to catch them on his stiff nipples pulling a soft moan from his sinful lips. With that she swung around and straddled him grinding down surely onto his rock hard erection tearing a deep groan from him. This was the first time his dick had been touched all week. She had forbidden him from even masturbation just for tonight, and to see his reaction, the mix of pain and intense pleasure on his face as she rubbed her still clothed pussy over his naked member made her glad of her choice. She knew that teasing him was getting her aroused as well so as she ground down onto him she asked, “can you feel how wet I am? Can you feel how wet I am from teasing you and seeing your beautiful body even through my panties?”  
He replied with a yes so deep and guttural it was almost lost among his groans. After a little while she finally slipped of his lap and back between his knees.  
“Please.” He moaned.  
“Hmmm? What was that?” she asked coyly?  
“Please.” He said again.  
“Please, what? I want to hear you say it my darling.”  
“Please put my dick in your mouth. I need you so bad” he whimpered.  
“Good boy, that what I like to hear.” And without further ado she wrapped her sensuous lips around his velvety hard flesh and swallowed him to the base in one smooth movement.  
The sound he made was pure sin and she loved it. She began to bob her head at a slow and steady pace enough to give him friction, but nowhere near to the speed she knew he needed, the pace she knew he craved. She continued with her slow luxurious torture hollowing her cheeks and swirling her tongue deftly around his head each time she lifted her head, and before long his breathy pants turned ragged and she could hear the chains from his manacled writs jangle as he began to grow increasingly frustrated with her ministrations. She knew just what he wanted to do. He wanted to wind his fingers tight in her hair and fuck her mouth until her throat was raw and drool and tears ran down her face, just as he had so many times before, and while she loved it, tonight she was in control, and she loved that far more.  
“God woman, pleeaasee,” he whined. She pulled off with a soft pop and she felt him stiffen as she ran her hands up his thighs, over his chiseled torso, up his beautiful neck to stop at his full lips. She toyed with his plush bottom lip, “please, what?” she asked, the pout clear in her voice. “I really am not in the mood for spanking tonight, but we will if you cannot use your words.”  
“Please, I need to cum, I’m desperate.” He begged.  
She pushed her finger into his mouth with a hum. “Desperate? No I don’t think you are. At least not yet.” With that she stood up and she knew he could hear her heels click clacking away from him.  
“Wait! Come back!” he called out. “I’ll be good, I’ll keep quiet. I promise.”  
“Hush my sweet,” she said as she sashayed back over to her lover. “I don’t want you to be quiet, not at all. But I do want you to really mean it when you beg.” At that moment she withdrew his blindfold so he could see the mischief and lust that burned in her eyes. And the prostate massaging vibrator and silver cock ring that she held in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco gave a little start followed by a low moan. “Wait, but I thought you said that you weren’t going to do that tonight,” he said between pants.  
“No, darling. I just said that I would not leave you like that. Don’t worry, I’ll be here the whole time, to enjoy every minute of it.” And with that she reached up and untied his wrists from the bed posts. She let his arms drop to his sides and massaged his shoulders for a moment leaning into him so that his face was pressed between her soft breasts the delicate deep red lace that covered them gently scratching at is skin and catching in his faint stubble beginning to show along his sharp jaw. She knew his shoulders must be sore from being held above his head for so long and it was also the perfect opportunity to get her neglected nipples some attention so she continued with her ministrations whisperingly softly into his ear, “I want you to suck and bite my nipples until it hurts; until I cry out.”  
He growled, “gladly” and then shifted his head so that he could grip the edge of her teddy with his teeth and pull it to the side fully exposing her left breast. Draco them began to leave small hickeys all over her soft mound, covering every inch of flesh with bites and kisses until he wound his way to the center. At which point he took her hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked, hard. Hermione let out a wanton moan, the first she had made that night. “Yes! Just like that, harder!” she gasped out. He followed her instructions willingly and this time added a scraping of teeth against her sensitive bud until she keened. “Now the other,” she panted, thoroughly enjoying herself.   
“No” said Draco, a dangerous smirk quirking his lips. “Not until you let me cum.”  
“Bargaining I see. Well, I must say I have far greater patience than you, and my own two hands are completely free and able to give me ample pleasure, so I think I’ll decline your deal.” And with that she stepped back from him and took hold of the manacles holing his wrists, dragging them down to meet his ankles, securing them to the chair legs as well, effectively folding him in half. “Now scoot that pert little ass of yours to the very back of the chair,” Hermione commanded.   
Draco followed her command with a scowl. His poor throbbing dick was now squished under his own body and it made things distinctly uncomfortable for him. Hermione smiled wickedly when she saw his expression. “Don’t worry my love, you won’t be thinking of your dick for long.” She then circled behind him to gaze at his pink, puckered hole, perfectly framed by the open back of the chair. She reached down and began to kneed his ass, spreading his cheeks apart with each touch. And then without even a sound of warning she released his ass with one hand and pushed the vibrator fully into him in one swift move. Draco cried out in pain, gasping at the intense sensation, the stretch and the burn. Hermione knew it would be a lot for him to take, but since Draco had spent a good portion of the day before with a plug up his anus she knew he was not fully tight yet. Still she opened her mouth to check, but before the words even left her lips Draco gasped out “Green! Now move it!”   
“Gladly,” she purred. She slowly began to pump the vibrator in and out of his asshole playing with the angles until, “holy shit!” Draco gasped out. She had found his prostate, so she gave the vibrator one more firm push into his hole to make sure it was tight and firm against his sensitive gland before flicking the vibrator on. Draco let out a hiss at the sensation, followed by a whine as he felt Hermione move away from him. But she was just circling around to stand in front of him again. She bent over and retied his wrists to the bed posts bringing him back up into a fully seated position. This meant that the vibrator pressed against his prostate was now bearing the weight of his body causing the pressure to increase to something bordering on painful, but yet still so exquisitely arousing that the thought of asking Hermione to stop never even crossed his mind. Once she had secured him in place she again stepped towards him, pressing his face into her ample cleavage. “Suck,” she commanded. And this time Draco did not disobey. He used his teeth again to free her right breast and repeated the same ministrations to this one as her had on the other, until Hermione’s nails were digging into his scalp and he felt her shudder against him with a cry as she came.   
Hermione sighed. She loved that she could cum just from nipple play. It added so many elements to their sex life.   
“Now it’s my turn” Draco said, grinning up at her cheekily.   
“Not just yet” Hermione said as she took the silver cock ring and, not without some difficulty, slid it down to the base of his erection. “First you have to beg me like you mean it, remember?” Up until this point the vibrator had been on its second to lowest setting so the sensations for Draco were not too intense, but at this moment Hermione ratcheted the vibrations to medium. Draco cried out in pleasure at the increase in intensity, and this cry shifted into deep moans as Hermione sank back down to her knees and took his dick into her mouth once more. She sucked his cock with delightful enthusiasm, spit sliding down his crotch to drip on to the floor, deep throating his massive length as best she could. After she had given Draco some time to get accustomed to the increased sensations in his ass she flicked the vibrator up to its highest setting just as she took him to the base, the head of his penis hitting the back of her throat. This combination of sensations had Draco coming dry with a scream, the cock ring preventing any real release. Draco was panting with exertion and his whole body was flushed a lovely shade of pink, just like Hermione liked.   
“Please let me cum now Hermione!” Draco begged. “Please.”  
“Hmmm… I still sense a lack of sincerity my dear, so I am afraid not.” She lowered the setting of the vibrator back down to where it had started. “Now look at me,” Hermione commanded.  
Draco met her stare and watched as she slowly, sensuously stripped off her deep red lingerie. The small lace scraps giving way to milky, smooth flesh and soft, dark curls. Hermione then began to touch herself fingers dipping into her dripping core, drawing out wetness to make the slide of her other hand across her clit easier. “Look at this Draco,” she said, showing him her glistening fingers. “Look at how wet I am just from toying with you.”  
She moaned wantonly as she roughly plunged her fingers into herself to gather more of her wetness before pushing those fingers between Draco’s lips and into his mouth, all the while still working at her clit. They both groaned, him at the heady taste of her, and Hermione at the feel of his firm wet tongue stroking her digits. After he had cleaned them thoroughly she withdrew her fingers and moved them to her already abused nipples, pinching and twisting. This combined with her continued ministrations on her clit had her dangerously close to cumming once again, so she withdrew her hands from herself. She stood there naked before him playing with the vibrator settings, making him jerk and moan with each change until she had cooled down enough not to cum at the next touch. Hermione then moved to untie Draco’s ankles.  
“Will you let me cum soon Mione?” Draco asked. “Please I don’t know how much more I can take.” “You can cum dry at least one more time. I know you can my sweet.” “What? No! I can’t I can’t!” “Safeword?” Hermione asked. “No, but please! Please don’t make me, it huuurts.” “It’s supposed to,” she said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not sure why I decided to split this into 3 chapters, but oh well.

Hermione then proceeded to lift Draco’s legs, one at a time so that his ankles could hook around his arms, folding him in half and baring his abused little hole to her sight. She then went to his discarded pile of clothes and plucked out a tiny bullet vibrator that she had brought from their toy chest as well. This switched on immediately to its most intense setting and slipped it into her vagina. Now that she was receiving some stimulation as well she returned her attentions to Draco. “I was going to just fuck you with the vibrator by hand,” she mused, “but I have a better idea.” With that she got up and sauntered as best she could with the little bullet inside her back over to the toy chest, and pulled out an item still in its packaging, a strap-on. Many of their dildos were compatible with one, so last week they had decided to buy one and had planned on giving it a try. Hermione thought now would be an opportune time to break it in as the particular toy that was currently up her lover’s ass worked perfectly with a strap-on. She saw Draco’s eyes widen has she came back towards him. “I think we shall give this a try today.” Hermione turned off the vibrator inside Draco and slipped it out of his hole. She then finally stepped out of her stilettos in order to put the strap-on on herself without getting tangled up and falling. Once everything was secure and in place she straddled the chair on which Draco sat, bringing their pelvises in line. She gripped the dildo and slowly, carefully began to use her hips to press the toy back into her lover. She had never done this to anyone before and did not wish to hurt him unnecessarily. Once she was fully inside him she began to piston her hips back and forth just as she and seen and felt Draco do before, finding a rhythm that made him grunt and gasp with each snap of her hips, and then slowly but surely increasing her pace. Once she had a steady rhythm she flicked the vibrator on up to its highest setting, causing Draco to jerk and almost causing the dildo to slip out. She then set a punishing pace; snapping her hips up into him so hard she knew there would be bruises the next day. The thought made her grin. During all of this she began to feel her own orgasm creeping back up on her, but she was not quite ready to tip over the edge until she felt Draco tense and then cum dry for a second time, a harsh sobbing scream torn from his throat. That sound and feeling sent her reeling over the edge moments after.  
“Please, Hermione! Please I am begging you, let me cum. I can’t take it anymore, it hurts!”  
“Okay, baby. I think you mean it now. But you can’t come right away, okay? You have to wait until I tell you.”  
“Okay,” he nodded.   
“Good.” Hermione then pulled out of Draco, leaving his thoroughly abused hole gaping, and pulled the vibrator out of herself as well. Next she lowered his legs back to the ground, but did not retie them, and then, pinching the base of his dick, she slowly rolled off the cock ring. “Remember do not cum or I shall be very displeased and we will have to do this all over again,” Hermione said, a predatory look in her eyes.   
“I won’t. I promise.”  
“Good boy”  
And with that she sank down smoothly onto his cock with a breathy moan. She rolled her hips and ground down into his lap, luxuriating in the feel of his thick cock filling her, until she felt him attempt to buck his hips up beneath her. She took that as her cue to move, bouncing up and down on his dick. The pace she set was for herself. She gave no thought to Draco, only chased her own orgasm. The thought of using him for her own pleasure turned her on so much she was worried she would not be able to draw things out to her satisfaction, but she needn’t have worried. Her previous two orgasms had reduced her immediate sensitivity somewhat. She rose and fell roughly on his dick, pulling and pinching at her nipples as she did so. When she felt herself nearing that precipice again she leaned forward and for the first time that night she crashed her lips to his. The wonderful sensation of his supple lips working against hers sent her tumbling into bliss, and her cries of ecstasy as she bounced atop him had him begging once again for release. “Hermione!” he cried out. “Yes, cum Draco. Cum for me.” And his body was strung so tight that those words were enough to have him spilling inside her. Hermione moaned as she felt the hot spurts of his cum hit her walls as she came down from her climax, now just slowly rocking against him, unit her began to whimper from over sensitivity. She then climbed off of him and went to unite his wrists.   
“You did so good my love” she whispered into his ear. “So good.” Hermione then helped him to the bathroom where she drew a bath and they cleaned each other up before retuning back to the bedroom and climbing into their large four poster bed.   
“I love you” Hermione whispered.  
“I love you, my little vixen.” Draco replied before he succumbed to post-coital exhaustion, Hermione following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I have started a few smut drabbles for various fandoms, but never ended up finishing them. This is the first one I will have finished and posted so please feel free to leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism:) I will post the rest of this soon!


End file.
